Metropolis Meeting
by sistersister20066
Summary: What if Chloe refused to leave Clarks apartment in Metropolis, and she saw his scar? Takes place in Exile
1. Chapter 1

**By: Sistersister20066 **

**Authors Note: Well, I had this up before, but I rewrote it, because as you know if you read it, it was incredibly short, and pretty crappy. Its rated M, just in case, but it probably wont get that bad. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, would I be writing Chlark fanfics? Of course it's not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

"Clark, you were not forced into exile. You ran away from your problems, you are not being noble, you are being a coward!" It hurt Chloe so much to say these words to Clark. 'But this isn't Clark.' She told herself. Sure it was him physically, but this wasn't the same plaid loving farm boy from Smallville. He had changed since he ran away to Metropolis three months ago, and she had to use any means necessary to get him back.

Suddenly Clark grabbed his chest for no apparent reason, but it looked like he was in pain. He grunted, and started walking towards Chloe. He pushed her to the door.

"Chloe, get out! If you tell anyone where I am, I will go so far away that no one will ever find me!" He shouted. She pulled out of his grip. "I don't even know who you are anymore" she stated.

"GET OUT!" At the last second, Chloe ducked under Clarks arms and ran to the other side of the room. "You know what, I don't think I will. You need to tell me what has been going on with you these past few months." She demanded, bracing herself for the outburst. It never came.

She turned back to him when she heard him yell in pain. In a few seconds, he ripped his shirt off, and Chloe gasped. There was a huge symbol on his chest that looked like an eight inside of a diamond. The scar took up a majority of his chest. If that wasn't strange enough, it was glowing bright red. 'How is that even possible?' she wondered, amazed. If Chloe was intrigued before, that was nothing compared to now.

Clark was now on the floor, crying out in pain. For some unfathomable reason, he was trying to pull off his class ring. Even stranger, it wasn't budging. After a while, he finally got it off, and stayed on the floor, completely out of breath. When he finally caught it again, he looked around the room wildly. His gaze landed on Chloe, who was staring at him with a panicked expression on her face. "Damn" he muttered

"What the hell happened to you? Just tell me the truth" Chloe said, with all emotions. She was angry at Clark for not telling her anything. Sadness because he had to suffer through so much. Confusion, for all that she had seen in the past hour. Chloe also felt love, which she always felt when she was around Clark.

Clark sighed, knowing what else he had to do. He sighed and stared at the red ring, a few feet from him. "Chloe, I will tell you everything in a minute, but could you please do one thing for me please?" He continued when Chloe nodded. "Just take my ring, and throw it out the window as hard and as far as you can." She shot him a confused look "Please, just do it. I would, but believe me, I can't. I would go kind of... well… _crazy_ again."

Though she was still confused, she nodded and picked up the ring and threw it out the window as hard as she could. Clark took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. This time it came.

As soon as the two teens heard the dull clink of the ring on the sidewalk, Clark was screaming in agony again. This time however, the scar was glowing, but the pain was slightly lighter and the symbol was fading. In a few seconds, Clark stopped screaming out and caught his breath again. Then, much to Chloe's disappointment, he got up and walked to his closet and threw a shirt on.

After he threw his shirt on, he turned to Chloe and addressed her in the strangest way possible. "What would you say if I told you that there use to be a planet named Krypton, and thirteen years ago, it completely disappeared, and there was only one survivor, a baby named Kal-El?"

Chloe thought about this for a moment. "Well, if I was a person who lived anywhere but Smallville, I would get you to therapy as soon as possible." At this point, Chloe paused and smiled. "However, I am a reporter who lives in Smallville, so I would say 'Hi Kal-El. My name is Chloe Sullivan. Pleased to meet you. Wow, your really cute for an alien!"

Clark broke into a smile and pulled Chloe into a hug. "Your not too bad yourself" They broke apart and Chloe had a thoughtful look on her face. "You said thirteen years ago?" she asked. Clark nodded, knowing she had put two and two together. "A meteor shower would be a _perfect_ cover for a spaceship, wouldn't it?"

"Yep" Clark responded "Oddly enough, the only people who saw the ship were my parents. You sure you're okay with this?" Chloe took a deep breath. "Well, it's a little overwhelming, and I know there's still more about you that I don't know. But your still the same man I fell in love with, alien or not."

She saw Clarks face change from worried to caring and shocked. 'Crap. I just said that out loud, didn't I?' she thought "Okay, look, I know you may not feel the same way about…" Chloe was cut off by Clark's lips on hers. She sank into the kiss. It was sweet and tender, yet filled with love. "I love you too Chloe." He said when they broke apart. "When we broke up after the tornado, I was devastated."

Chloe was confused at this. "But Lana…" "I had to save her. She's one of my best friends. Not to mention that by this point, it's just instinct that I go and help when there's someone in trouble. Believe me, that dance was one of the best nights of my life. I wish it lasted longer. As for the dating, that was for a few reasons. The first was to get over you. I also began to see her in a new light. She is pretty; she just didn't have the same effect on me as you do."

Chloe smiled; glad to hear she didn't make a total fool of herself. She leaned in to kiss Clark again. This kiss became passionate fast, and soon Clarks tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth. She automatically accepted. As there tongues were each exploring these new territories, Clark began to sweat. Soon, his eyes were burning. In a few seconds, he broke off the kiss and shouted "CHLOE! GET DOWN!"

She was startled, but did as she was told. Almost immediately after she ducked, Chloe felt a wave of heat pass over her head. She turned around and saw Clark appear right by a fire and was patting it out. In a few seconds it was gone.

"What the hell just happened, Clark" he sighed. "I lost control of my heat vision. See, I have heat and X-ray vision, super speed and strength, and the only thing that can harm my skin is the green meteor rocks."

Chloe smiled. "Well that explains a lot of the past few years. You know, this just makes you even more attractive to me, we just have to work on that heat vision and we'll be set!" He laughed. Chloe was taking this much better than Pete had. "Look, Chloe, I have so much more I need to tell you, but I was to tell you everything right now, we would be here for quite a few more hours. It's already getting late."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My dad is use to me spending all my time in Metropolis at the Daily Planet. He won't worry. Mind if I spend the night here?"

--

Well, that was the first chapter. Now, see that little blue button that says go? Well, please, use it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, would I be writing Chlark fanfics? Of course it's not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

After they had made all of the arrangements for Chloe sleeping over, they both sat down on his bed. "Tell me Clark, why were you acting so strange when I first got here, and every other time I've seen you in the past three months? You never cleared that up." Chloe said. Clark sighed, thinking that Chloe was sure to leave him after she found out_ why _he wore the kryptonite in the first place.

"You know that I told you green meteor rocks, or kryptonite as they are called in Krypton, is the only thing that can harm my skin?" she nodded as he continued. "Well first off, if I were to have green kryptonite within a few feet of me, I would be weakened severely. If even the tiniest rock was next to me for a few hours, I would die."

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she saw the mental image of Clark lying down in the middle of the floor, near death. "I will never let that happen to you, Clark" she whispered as she embraced him. "I know baby, I know." He muttered back to her.

They broke apart, as they knew Clark needed to continue, but at that point, Chloe's stomach rumbled. Clark looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly seven. "Wait here for a few minutes." he told Chloe. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then sped off.

Within a minute of Clark leaving, Chloe decided to explore his apartment. There wasn't much. Sure, it was fancy, and had nice items in it, but the only room was the room she was in, apart from the bathroom. It was perfect, she realized for someone who was never home.

As she was going to sit back down, a business card caught her eye. It was for a Morgan Edge. As a reporter, and a girl who had lived in Metropolis for the first few years of her life, Chloe recognized the name as the biggest crime boss in Metropolis. After the way Clark had been acting earlier, was it a possibility that he was working for Mr. Edge?

She sat down, thinking of the possibilities, when Clark sped back into the room, startling Chloe out of her thoughts. "What the hell Clark! Just scare me to death why don't you? Ohh, is that pizza?"

Clark smiled at her. "Yea, we're both hungry, so why not?" They both dug into the pizza until Clark broke the silence. "Well, you wanted to know why I was _different_ earlier." She nodded. Chloe had forgotten about the conversation with the Morgan Edge thing. "Well, as you know, the green kryptonite hurts me physically. Well the red does the opposite. It lowers my inhibitions. I start to not care about anything but myself, and the consequences, other people's feelings or opinions, nothing, seems to matter to me.

"You asked me earlier how I got all of this" he said gesturing around the room with regret. "Well I became obsessed with money, and the thrill… well you can put two and two together.

It took Chloe a second to register everything. Then it clicked "You mean you stole the money! That's horrible! What could be so bad you would force that upon yourself?"

"Well, for starters, I met my biological father, Jor-El" Chloe would have been mad at Clark for not telling her, but she was taken aback by the hatred in his voice.

"Wow, you're not real fond of him are you?" then something Clark said earlier clicked in her mind. "Wait, I thought you said you were the last survivor. How would you be able to meet him?

Clark sighed. "Well, I could talk to his memory if I put the octagonal disk into the spaceship. We just found the disk, so a few months ago was the first time I talked to him. But that's not the point… You know that symbol that was on my chest? He did that to me because, uh, I refused to take over the planet.

"Lionel Luthor made a key that looked exactly like the key for the ship, except it was made out of Kryptonite. I got that key and put it in the ship to destroy it, so Jor-El couldn't confront me about. I missed Lex's wedding to do that, and my parents came home to see where I was.

At the time, my mom was pregnant, the meteor rocks enabled that to happen, but when I destroyed the ship, they were caught in the middle of the blast. She lost the baby, and it was my fault." Clark was hardly whispering now

"My dad was so disappointed at the hospital, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be anything but myself, so I went to your office and found your class ring. That's when I ran away." Chloe pulled Clark into her arms. "Its okay baby, you should know that they probably never blamed you. It wasn't your fault you had a… overbearing father. They need you Clark. Everyone was so sad when you left."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, but it was still my fault. I'm going to talk to my parents. You can come too, but I need to sort everything." Chloe hugged him tighter at this, but said "I am glad you want me to come, but I can't, this is your family problem, I don't want to interfere."

He kissed her again, this time on the lips. It was short and sweet, but within the first few minutes, it grew more and more passionate. Their tongues eventually were allowed entrance into the other mouths. Chloe made a small noise from the back of her mouth, which only made Clark kiss her harder. As their tongues fought, they were both ended up moaning.

They soon pulled apart to catch their breaths. "I love you Chloe" She grinned at hearing the words she had been longing to hear for so long. "I love you to Clark." Chloe took a minute to look around the room. "Well superman, I don't see any fires. Was that so hard?" "Well, I didn't concentrate on it or anything. I guess it just… wait, what did you just call me?" Chloe laughed "Superman, you can be my own personal superhero. The name fits."

Grinning, Clark leaned forward and started tickling her. She was laughing, and screaming, but he continued. "Superman, huh Chlo? That the best you've got?" He laughed as she continued screaming for him to stop. After a few minutes, he finally listened to her. It took her a very long time to catch her breath.

She yawned. "Superman, it's a little late. I would love to hear more of your fascinating story tomorrow, but I think I'm ready for sleep." Clark agreed, and in a few minutes, they were debating on where Chloe should sleep. "Just use the bed. It's a big bed, and its not like we're…you know." Clark argued. Eventually she decided to listen to him, as the floor was very uncomfortable, and she was cold.

As they were both lying in Clarks bed, Clark said "Thank you Chlo, I've missed all this laughing and joking around. I'm glad you came, and saw what you saw this morning. I love you."

"I love you too Clark, and even though it was a bit scary seeing you like that, I'm glad I did." She rolled closer to him, and he put his arm around her. That's how they fell asleep, and they both had the most peaceful sleep they had in a three months.


End file.
